goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum
' Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum' was the twelfth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Deep in the Jungle of Doom and followed by Scream of the Evil Genie. The cover illustration consisted of a melting wax figure of a woman in a museum. In the background, there are statues and head busts that are to the left of a window. The wax figure has black hair, black dress, and it looks like it could be a vampire (the mouth is closed, though). The tagline was, Too hot to handle! It was released in December 1996 and was 137 pages long. Plot A history class is taking a trip to The Wicked Wax Museum the day before it opens. You and your friends, Jake and Liz, misbehave and are told by Mr. Dunning, the teacher, that you are not allowed inside. Eventually, Jake decides to go inside and soon starts screaming, providing you with the first choice in the book: whether to go in after him or to go find help. If you and Liz go after Jake, you find out the museum's secret of making their exhibits. Unfortunately, they may end up as the newest editions. If you go for help, the two of you will run into a mysterious man named Axel. He leads you to Sybil Wicked, apparently working for her and she's looking for a new face to replace her disfigured one, and she might get yours! Bad Endings *Sybil stealing your face. *Bones are removed after you are put into a "Deboner". *Both yours and Liz's bodies are destroyed, including pieces of them still hanging around the room (but you're somehow alive). *You're being powerless and put in the Skin Scraper. *You push the clock button on the limo's telephone. Axel driving the limo off the cliff. *Falling into bubbling wax and eventually becoming a wax figure of Frankenstein's monster. *Dumped in the back of a trash truck. *Trying to escape from Sybil and Axel on an escalator, that's moving towards them. No matter how fast or slow you go, the escalator moves at the very same speed. *Getting covered in wax remains of the Strangler, which harden on you. *Stuck in a hot closet full of mirrors and melting. *Being a wax exhibit in the museum, with the Lord High Executioner. Dr. Izzy Wicked, the museum owner, laughs evilly. *Running on a giant exercise wheel. *Stuck in a closet with a tape of your teacher's voice playing over and over again. You probably end up being bored to death. *After going on a thin rope, you fall into vats of hot wax after Dr. Wicked's workers cut them loose. Your class watches in awe from above. *Becoming a candle in a huge cake in honor of the museum's grand opening. *Being shrunk to the size of a Barbie doll and then to nothing due to steaming. *Calling for help on a telephone in a limo, only to get the evil limo driver in front. The face of the button you pressed is a laughing jester skull. *Strangled to death by the Strangler. *Swallowed whole by a goo monster lurking under a bed. *Ditched by Liz and Jake and caught by your teacher, Mr. Dunning, who calls your parents. Good Endings *Sybil melts after seeing her own reflection in a mirror. The puddle she melts into gets sucked up by the creepy crawlers living within her. Her press conference shows up at this moment to catch Sybil's final moments. *You end up knocking Dr. Wicked and his workers into the vats of hot wax. You go back to the lobby. You tell Mr. Dunning you've learned a lesson after he turns up. Trivia *Why Sybil has a "deboner" is a bit weird, considering she is only after faces. Unless she finds it easier to do things with bodies when they lack bones. *The phrase "No bones about it" in one of the endings was used in the previous book, Deep in the Jungle of Doom. *Some of the pages contain a living wax figure known only as an "Executioner". It is not directly stated, but seeing as the characters are reminded of Goosebumps, when they see him, he is probably supposed to be from A Night in Terror Tower. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Mazes Category:Monsters Category:Human Villains Category:Change in Size